Scratched record
by Junedragon
Summary: This is a test submission for a story somewhat based on the infamous My Immortal, by Tara Gilesbie. If the reception is good, I'll begin working on more to post. In the meantime, please, if you feel like it, enjoy.


Author's note: Greetings. This is a test of appeal for my story. I have no idea what the reception to this story will be, so I'll sit in my corner, bracing myself for riots and flaming chairs. Honestly, I'll be happy with a positive comment or two. I openly accept flames and constructive criticism to this. Fingers crossed. -JD.

_**Scratched record**_

**Outside Hogwarts, Thursday, Eighth of January, 1998, Six P.M. **

It was cold. Sweet Merlin it was cold outside in January. My breath lingered in the air behind me as I trudged through the knee-deep snow up toward the castle from the greenhouses. I was lingering behind the other students who were racing to get inside for dinner and out of the bad weather. Herbology had been tedious that day, not one injury nor maiming besides the deal with the Venomous Tentacula. How dull.

"Hey, Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked behind me. It was my friend Draco Malfoy. The scarf around his neck was swaying slightly in the wind. He had lingered behind as well I now saw. I wondered why he had stayed behind. It was probably due to the incident in Herbology with the Tentacula. I giggled slightly at the memory, man, that shelf had flown. Sprout couldn't prove anything, but she suspected sabotage, that much I knew.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you doing lingering back here?" he asked casually.

"Just thinking is all." I replied.

"What about?" he asked curiously as we began walking together towards the castle and the promise of a warm dinner.

"Nothing import-" I was cut off by something resembling a black blur grabbing me from out of nowhere. All of a sudden, I was running with someone towards the castle, leaving a staring Draco, and a wedge of melted snow behind. It was Willow. She had grabbed me running at a breakneck pace toward the castle. She flipped her long black hair in a slightly condescending manner as we ran.

"Did I interrupt something?" she called cheerfully charging ahead, melting snow with her wand as she went.

"Kind of!" I cried, frantically trying to keep with her pace.

"Can you slow down?" I added desperately.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes!" I replied in a slight panic.

"Alright, if you say so!" she laughed, skidding to a halt, sending me half-stumbling, half-flying, face first into the snow.

I got up shivering as I brushed the snow out of my hair. Willow had burst out laughing, doubled over in hysterics.

"What was that for?" I asked, panting horribly. She was now sitting in the snow, giggling.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she replied, "Well, I _did _warn you Ebby."

I sputtered for a moment before realizing she was correct. "I...I suppose you did then." I said.

We entered the castle and shook off any snow that still remained in my hair. I looked around, examining the remaining decorations left up after the break. One of the gargoyles that guarded the teacher's lounge off of the Entrance Hall still had a fake beard on. Far off, the sound of crashing armour and mad giggling could be heard. We entered the Great Hall for dinner. Hagrid, the gameskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher was taking down the few remaining decorations. Willow and I sat near the end of the long Slytherin table, which was less crowded than the centre. Willow was spacing out her eyes almost glazed over.

"Oi. Willow. You conscious?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, drooling slightly.

"Willow. Wake up, you're spacing out again." I said as I shook her slightly.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked before realizing. "Oh!" she exclaimed, wiping the drool from her chin.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just thinking of what kind of pie to have tonight..." she said with a hungry look in her eyes. However, just then, I heard a voice behind me. Draco had walked up to with a look of slight confusion.

"Hey, Willow, what was that about?." he asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." she replied, half singing. Draco, after a slight pause, changed the subject to the one he had tried to get to outside.

"Ebony?." he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." he told me. I couldn't see it myself, but I felt my face flush a light red.

"I...I um..." I stumbled over my words, having not expected it.

"She would love to go." Willow interrupted. I gaped at Willow who was giving me a thumbs-up.

"Wonderful, I'll meet you in the entrance hall then?" he said.

"S-sounds like a plan." I said, stuttering.

"See you this weekend then." he said.

"I think I'm actually going to bring some dinner up to my room and get to sleep early. Goodnight Ebony, Willow." I waved to him as he left.

"Goodnight." I said to his retreating figure that was taking a plate of fish and vegetables with him. "Well. That happened." I said.

**Hogsmeade Village, Thursday, Eight of January, 1998, Nine P.M.**

Two tall cloaked figures stood knee-deep in the snow near the Shrieking Shack. The dilapidated building had most of its windows and entrances boarded up, and in some places, fortified. It was strange, the taller of the two thought to himself, it was as if the villagers were trying to keep something out. Or in.

"This the place?" he asked to his companion in a gruff voice.

"We followed the directions Wormtail described exactly." the other, with her much more nasal voice, stated matter-of-factly.

"Looks rather..." the taller said, unable to find words to describe what he was thinking.

"Unstable?" the shorter said as she rolled up that had the directions on it.

"Yeah." he said.

"So...how will we get in, Adan?" the other asked.

"Well Cheevy, we could always do it in the conventional way." Adan said with a yawn. "But that could draw attention, seeing as how we'd have to blast it open."

Cheevy thought for a moment. "I suppose we could vanish the nails." she decided.

"Good idea, its silent." he stated bluntly.

"I'll get on one of the rear windows then." Cheevy said as she went off. "See if you can cover our tracks. Literally if you please. I really don't want to end up like the Darvilles did."


End file.
